Necros
Necros (meaning 'death' in Greek) is a highly trained and disciplined KGB assassin in the employ of General Georgi Koskov. He appears in the 1987 James Bond film The Living Daylights and was played by Andreas Wisniewski. Film biography Background Necros is the strong, and chameleon-like assassin, working for rogue Soviet general Georgi Koskov, and American arms dealer Brad Whitaker. A tall, blond, no-nonsense individual, his only vice seems to be an addiction to his personal stereo, which he is rarely seen without (blaring the song "Where Has Everybody Gone?" by the Pretenders). Necros uses a great number of disguises and many techniques of killing, although strangulation seems to be a preferred method. Smiert Spionem His first priority is to see that Koskov is brought safely to Brad Whitaker's Tangier estate from the safe house in England, where Koskov is being held by the British Secret Service. He completes this mission by disguising himself as a milkman, whereby he gains access to the intelligence compound. Subsequently, he radios in a report of a major gas leak within the building. This causes security to order an immediate evacuation. In the confusion, he abducts Koskov and effects his escape with the help of explosive grenades that look like milk bottles, killing several MI6 agents who attempt to apprehend him, leaving MI6 humiliated and its superiors demanding justice. Necros later kills Saunders, head of Station V in Vienna whose death leaves Bond enraged. It's believed that Necros has become part of the operation to make the British secret service believe the Soviets have instituted a "Smiert Spionem" or "Death to Spies" operation. Necros then disguised as a Lighting Technician, attempts to assassinate Pushkin himself in Tangiers, but is thwarted by Bond who "assassinates" Pushkin instead, and fires a shot at Necros' light in order to aid his escape, and is later breifly glimpsed by Bond when he is knocked unconscious by Kara Milovy with Chloral Hydrate. And is seen most of the time around Koskov or Colonel Feyador, in Afghanistan. Afghanistan and death When Bond and Kamran Shah, attack Feyador's Afghan Airbase, Necros primarily acts as Koskov's bodyguard. After Bond manages to hijack a cargo plane containing Koskov's opium shipment, the General dispatches Necros to board the plane. Shortly after taking off, Bond enters the cargo hold to dispose of Whitaker's opium, but is jumped by Necros, who attempts to strangle Bond with a cargo net. A struggle ensures, with Bond and Necros at one point left on the cargo net, in mid-air. As the pair struggle, Necros grabs Bond's boot for support. Bond avenges Saunders' death by cutting his shoelaces, causing Necros to plummet to the ground. Behind the scenes Trivia *In the video for the theme song, "A View to A Kill", lead singer Simon Le Bon is dressed in almost the exact same way as Necros, complete with blonde hair and is wearing a hat and carrying a stereo. And just like Nercos, by pressing buttons inside his stereo, Le Bon can automatically trigger explosions. However, it should be noted that "A View to A Kill" was filmed in 1985 with The Living Daylights being released two years later in 1987 so it's possible that Necros's appearance was based in or around Le Bon's appearance in the "A View to A Kill" video. Category:James Bond characters Category:The Living Daylights characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:Villains Necros Category:Assassins